Mornings
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Mornings always supply great fun at Emma's place.


"Now Miss Swan, are you keen to hear the sort of things I would like to do to you?" Killian drew his tongue across his lips with a devilish grin. He kicked back in his chair, letting the front legs hover off of the floor.

"I'd prefer if you just did them, to be honest." Emma cocked an eyebrow.

Killian chuckled, "Where's the fun in that? I think that you might actually enjoy my tales."

Emma rolled her eyes, smoothing her hands over the table, "You tell a lot of tales Jones." He could talk your ear off when he got to talking about Neverland and his high sea adventures.

"I'm wounded," He picked up his mug and took a sip of his whiskey laced coffee. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed all of my stories."

"That's for me to know and you to assume." She countered as her eyes met his with a playful glint, taking a long sip of her hot chocolate. Emma had come to love this sort of banter with him in the mornings.

"Picture this," He sat his cup down and stroked his chin, toying with what he might like to do to her. "You and me on the Jolly Roger-"

"That's already happened," Emma said blandly, an eyebrow raising as she took another sip of her hot chocolate, dipping her finger into the whipped cream and licking it clean. The look on his face was well worth it. "Like what you see?"

"I was telling a story," He grumbled as he sat up straighter. "As I was saying, you and me on the Jolly Roger..." Killian trailed off, shaking his head. "Scratch that, late night watch at the station. It's two in the morning and you and I accidentally get locked in the cell. Your mobile was left on your desk and the key, who-knows-where. We have a good five hours to pass until the next shift comes in."

"Really Hook?" Emma's brows creased together and she gave him a skeptical look. "In the cell? We don't have the best past with cells and being locked up."

"Love, if you hadn't been locked up in the cell with your whole little gang I'd have fucked you back then." Killian's eyes lit up and he leaned his elbows against the table.

"Maybe I wouldn't have wanted to fuck you then." Emma kicked his leg under the table, giving him a daring look. "Ever think of that?"

"You never thought about having your way with me back then?"

Emma laughed, her cheeks going pink. "Maybe I did."

"Beanstalk?"

"Yes," She breathed out, rubbing her cheeks in frustration. "I thought about kissing you up there. Hence the shackling. But do continue with your story."

Killian laughed, "And yet you somehow resisted my charm. My challenging little love." He winked at her before continuing, "Well, I think my story would be better told on the sofa."

"I'm comfortable here."

"Stubborn." He rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, sauntering over to put his mug in the sink. "I'd brush your hair off your neck, pressing kisses along the bared skin." He smirked when she sat upright. Even with her back to him her body language was telling him what he couldn't see on her face. She was interested in where this was going. "I'd turn you around so your back was pressed to my chest, I'd wrap my arm around your waist and insure that you were flush against me. So you could feel the effect you have on me."

Killian took a few heavy-footed steps towards her, placing his hands on the back of her chair, smirking at the way she jerked at his nearness. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes." Her answer was crisp and short.

"Well, then." Killian brushed his fingers over her shoulders lightly before pulling back. "I'd run my hand down between your thighs, over the cloth of course, I wouldn't want you to get too excited yet." He chuckled, watching her cross her legs uncomfortably. "Imagine my teeth scraping against your shoulder, my tongue swiping across you skin."

"Then what?" She whispered breathlessly when he paused for too long.

"I'd turn you around, backing you against the bars of the cell. I'm fairly certain you would get one of the best kisses I've ever given you." Once again he brushed his fingers along the curve of her shoulder, trailing a little further down her arm. "It'd be all tongue and teeth, passionate and heated."

Emma opened her mouth to speak and a little gasp escaped, she muffled it quickly and started to talk. "You're fully aware that if you had me pressed against the bars of the cell, my legs would be wrapped around your waist already." She tilted her head to look up at him, biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes were swimming with a lustful, before she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Are you going to continue?"

"You should sit back down," Killian commanded quietly, letting that convincing smolder cross his features. "Now."

"No." Emma shook her head; the movement caused her hair to slip out of the clip that was holding it up. Blond tangles cascading over her shoulders.

"Emma," He stepped forward. "This wasn't supposed to be a hands on story." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "But I'm not against it, love."

"Well I'm not protesting." Emma rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. "After all you were out of bed before I woke up this morning."

"I didn't want to wake up the sleeping dead." Killian teased, "You need your beauty sleep." He wiggled his eyebrows as he laughed, dipping down to kiss her again.

She could think of a dozen things to reply with, but she wasn't really interested in continuing the banter, at least not the verbal banter. She rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in as she kissed him again, letting her teeth graze his lower lip as she deepened the kiss. She had found that no matter how hard she tried she could never be quite close enough to him.

Killian slid his hand farther down her back, letting it come to rest at the curve of her ass before he pressed against her and used his hold as leverage to pick her up, sitting her down on the edge of the table. Her legs wrapped around him languidly and he groaned at the teasing rock of her hips she gave. The table had not been tested yet, but the height proved to be just right for what he had planned for her.

He pried himself away from the kiss, running his tongue over her swollen bottom lip before pressing lazy kisses against her throat, trailing them down along her collar bone. His hand was sliding up beneath her shirt, dragging the material upwards as it moved, before he was breaking from the contact his lips were making with her earlobe to jerk the material off of her body.

"Gods I love the mornings," He mumbled against her skin as he made a slow decent to her bared breasts. Mornings meant she hadn't put on the blasted contraption that was difficult to remove with one hand. Killian flicked his tongue over her nipple, his eyes staring upwards at her face. She looked divine like this, pressed against the kitchen table, bare from the waist up, with swollen lips.

"_Killian_." She hissed, winding her fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it as he scraped his teeth against her breast. He brought his good hand up to cup her other breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and his middle finger.

"Yes?" Killian smirked, sliding his hand down her ribs and stomach. His smirk faltered as she rocked her hips against him, making his hook clink against the table.

"Don't scratch the varnish." Emma laughed, tightening her hold around his hips. "Enough with the foreplay Killian, I still have to go to work today."

"But I'm taking my time." Killian said in an almost whiney voice, pulling back and working down the waistband of her underwear and her sleep pants. "_Was_ taking my time." He looked back up at her before kneeling down to tug the material down her legs, "Still am taking my time." He trailed his hook up along the inside of her thigh, smirking at the way she jerked away from the touch and then leaned into it all the same.

"I said-" Her voice broke as his lips was suddenly pressed to her core, his tongue slipping across sensitive flesh and making her back arch. Emma covered her mouth with the bend of her arm, trying to hide the moan that escaped her lips. She wasn't going to beg him to get on with it. He'd only continue just to be stubborn and torment her.

Emma cried out as Killian pressed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out before finally curling them as his tongue lavished the little bundle of nerves that sent her careening over the edge.

Killian pulled away from her in a flash of movement and shoved his sleep pants down. He pulled her to the edge of the table and thrust into her. He stilled his hips as he bottomed out, smirking against the curve of her neck as he felt her muscles still tightening in response to the orgasm he'd given her. He pulled out slowly before thrusting in again, beginning to adapt a tempo that made Emma come undone.

Her nails bit into his shoulders, leaving in their wake red crescent moon shaped marks. This was well worth missing their typical morning shenanigans in the bedroom. Emma leaned up and pressed her lips his, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. Their tongues met, swirling against each other with the same pace as his thrusts.

Emma's legs tightened around him, her toes curling as her second orgasm peaked, washing over and sending him following along. Killian groaned, thrusting in once more and stilling. He gripped her hip tightly, "Gods Emma." He pressed a row of kisses along her jaw, his breath coming out shakily as he leaned against her.

"We might need to do this storytelling thing again." Emma mumbled, letting her legs slide off him.

Killian chuckled softly, pulling away from her. "I know you lot a coffee to wake-up, but I think this was a far better way to wake-up." He offered his hand to help her sit up.

"I don't know about this being a wake-up." Emma laughed, pushing her fingers through her hair, winding through the tangles. "All I want to do is go back to bed with you. But," She pushed herself off the table, grabbing her underwear and pulling them on. "I think I'm going to a shower and head to work."

"You could call in sick." Killian waggled his eyebrows as he put his sleep pants back on.

"I've already done that once this month."

"Because you _were_ sick. Come on, lass, maybe the cold lingered and you're still feeling its awful grasp on you."

"I'm not going to lie so I can spend the day with you Killian." Emma shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "Stop, Killian."

"I have more stories to tell, love." He gave her a seductive smile, leaning in to kiss her slowly. It wasn't like the previous kisses, all passionate and needy, this was slow and _loving_.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I really need to go. You can continue your tales tonight." She gave his cheek a pat as she unwound herself from him and headed off to the bathroom. If she stayed wrapped around him much longer she was going to decide that staying home was the better option.

She opened the bathroom door all but ready to call him up to join her when she was met with him standing outside the door. "I was about to tell you to join me-"

"I was about to come and you join you." He slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door. "Great minds think a like I suppose." He didn't care if being with Emma had domesticated him, turning him into a far less fearsome pirate who lounged in sleep pants and drank coffee in the mornings. Some pirates retired after they found their treasure and he was fairly certain he'd found the greatest treasure of all.


End file.
